The Great Mouse Detective
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The classic movie told through the characters' eyes. To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, please!


**The Great Mouse Detective**

****

Author's Notes: This is your favorite Disney movie told through each of the characters' eyes.

Get ready for _The Great Mouse Detective _like you've never read it before!

All characters © Disney.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Olivia Victoria Flaversham**

**It was June 20, of 1897. My 10th birthday!**

**It was a wonderful day! I didn't have to go to school, I got a great big birthday cake, my daddy sang "Happy Birthday" to me, I got lots of presents, & I got to play with all my friends!**

**But the best part was coming up right now!**

**It was ****8:00 P.M.**** Time for the best part of my very special birthday!**

**My daddy was a toymaker. He was a very happy, gentle man. ****Lot****s of people loved him, because he made toys for children to play with. (He even made toys for me!) Daddy was a very popular, lovable man, & he always would be.**

**Daddy & I lived in the toy shop he worked in. It was a small, cozy, quaint place, like a cottage in a storybook. It was simple, but also very warm.**

**Daddy got lots of money from people who bought his toys, but he always used it wisely, & he ****nev****er kept it for himself. That was my daddy, ****nev****er selfish!**

**Daddy & I were sitting at his worktable. I played with one of my presents, a toy rocking horse (I got it from my Auntie Miriam).**

**As I rocked the toy pony back & forth, I said happily, "You know, Daddy, this is my very best birthday!" (Which it was!)**

**Daddy smiled, & said, "Ah, but...I haven't given you your present yet!"**

**I smiled. Daddy was gonna give me HIS present now!**

**Curious to know what his gift was, I asked, "What is it? What is it?"**

**Daddy laughed, & said, "Now, now, close you eyes!"**

**I covered my eyes with my hands. But I just couldn't resist!**

**I lifted my hand above my left eye, so I could see the present.**

**But Daddy just said, "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, auch, no! No peeking, now!"**

**I giggled merrily. Daddy could be so full of surprises!**

**I heard a key being wound up. I opened my eyes.**

**Right in front of me, was a little toy. It was shaped like a lily blossom. Lilies were my favorite flower.**

**The lily was colored fuschia. Fuschia was my favorite color, & my favorite shade of pink.**

**I gasped in ****del****ight as the lily turned into a pretty ballerina doll.**

**The ballerina had show-white fur, emerald-green eyes, & raven-black hair (tied into a bun). She wore a pretty pink dress (made out of the lily's petals), with little pink sleeves. She also wore little pink ballerina shoes, & a pretty golden crown, with green jewels on it.**

**It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw!**

**I smiled, & said happily, "Ohhh...Daddy, you made this just for me?"**

**I smiled as the ballerina doll danced across the table. It would dance around & around, until you felt dizzy!**

**As the ballerina doll finished its dance, I said to Daddy, "You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world!"**

**I went up to Daddy, & gave a him a great big hug.**

**Just then, I heard the shop door rattling.**

**I broke out my father's embrace, & went over to the green door. It was shaking & rattling very violently.**

**Scared, I asked my Daddy, "Who is THAT?"**

**The door kept jiggling faster & more violently. Someone was trying to get in!**

**Daddy held me, as he said, "I-I-I-I don't know!"**

**Just then, Daddy went over, & put me inside a cupboard. As he closed the small wooden door, he said, "Quickly, dear, stay in here, & don't come out!"**

**Just then, I heard a crash.**

**Frightened, I ducked into a corner of the small, dark cupboard, & cowered in fear. I was very scared.**

**But I had to know what was going on. I went back over to the door, & opened it a bit...**

**There I saw something terrible!**

**My daddy was fighting with a mean, ugly, scary bat?who had a peg-leg!**

**As my daddy & the bat fought, I saw toys flying all over the place, paint splattering the walls, & the toy shop getting wrecked!**

**The last thing I saw was the bat tying my daddy up, & lifting him up on his shoulders.**

**But then a giant purple ball slammed into the cupboard door, closing it, & knocking me back into the darkness of the small cupboard.**

**As I tried to push the door open, I heard a deep, gravelly voice say, "Now I gotcha, toymaker!" Then the voice laughed evilly.**

**My daddy grunted, & called out my name.**

**A few seconds later, I finally managed to open the cupboard door.**

**It was so hard to get it open?because Daddy's worktable had fallen over, & blocked the door!**

**I opened the door a bit more, & stepped out.**

**The toy shop was a wreck!**

**The room was dark, & pitch-black.**

**All kinds of paint dripped down the walls, shelves, windowsills, & cupboards.**

**Various toys were knocked about, some shattered into pieces, some harmlessly knocked into nooks & crannies, & some scattered across the wooden-planked floor.**

**Various chairs & tables were lying on the floor, having been knocked over in the fight.**

**The worktable was lying on its side, jamming the door of the cupboard that was my hiding place.**

**The shop window was wide open. Some of the glass was broken.**

**And Daddy was nowhere to be seen!**

**Scared & frightened, I looked around the dark toy shop, calling out for Daddy.**

**I went over to the window, & called out for him again.**

**But he ****nev****er answered me.**

**All I heard was the sound of cold wind whistling through the foggy night air.**

**I called for him again. No answer.**

**My Daddy was gone.**

**Scared & worried beyond belief, I ran out of the toy shop, & into the streets.**

**I went all around the city, asking anybody I met if they had seen a peg-legged bat carrying my Daddy around.**

**But no one had seen them.**

**I walked & walked a bit more, before finally walking into an alley on the other side of town.**

**I looked around for some shelter. I didn't have anywhere else to go.**

**I found an old human's boot, & crawled in.**

**It was very cold inside, & very big & cavernous. Inside the boot, there was a little box of pills.**

**I sat down on the pillbox, & stayed there.**

**My daddy was gone, & I couldn't do anything about it.**

**I had ****nev****er felt so alone. Not since my mother died three years ago.**

**I loved my daddy so very much, & I really missed him. On top of that, I was scared.**

**Sad, scared, cold, hungry, worried, & alone beyond belief, I began to cry.**

**I sobbed & cried & wept, until I thought I would burst into tears all over again.**

**As I cried, I thought to myself, _Daddy, where are you?_**


End file.
